


Once

by Awkwarddragons



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: The memories of an hour prior flooded my mind and pushed away all reason. In attempt to stop the apprehending tears I bit my lower lip my fangs drawing blood, but it didn’t help and the tears slowly dripped down onto my lovers white tainted shirt.





	

 

My tears were dry and the salt from them burned my cheeks in a painful way, but yet I made no move to wipe them away. My blond hair was a mess, it being originally long was now short in some spots and uneven all together. The one who did such mess is long gone no more than dust in the wind. 

The mess he made though was not gone and did not stop at a loss of hair, no it stopped at the loss of my loved one. He lay cold and unmoving in my arms, blood seeping through the wound in his side and onto the tiled ballroom floor. 

What started out as a nice dance to commemorate the day we mated seven years ago ended in death and loss. 

I brought my right hand over and smoothed down his ruffled short green strands of hair. He looked so sad in a way, almost like he regretted dying. Maybe he did, after all he wasn’t supposed to die. Not now and not for a while. 

It was hard to die for someone of their species, vampires as legend says are immortal. Living a lifetime alone can be lonely so we seek out others for comfort or for  _ needs _ . Blood is necessary as well, but is hard to come across making our kind more scarce nowadays. 

I traced the vertical scar on his left eye and felt another tear fall. 

My beloved Zoro saved me and instead lost his life. 

The memories of an hour prior flooded my mind and pushed away all reason. In attempt to stop the apprehending tears I bit my lower lip my fangs drawing blood, but it didn’t help and the tears slowly dripped down onto my lovers white tainted shirt. 

I remember how we met in the fall you a young scholar and me a local baker. You would visit me everyday and sometimes offer gifts. I felt so bad when I left you without a word. 

I did it for you though, even though you did everything for me. You even switched species just so we could spend eternity together. 

The tears wouldn’t stop now, they ran down my face like a choppy stream. Slowly I lowered my face onto yours and wished that your warm breath would start up again and dry away my tears. That you would sit up and embrace me with your toned muscles and tell me that it was going to be alright. 

I began to full on sob as my face lay inches from yours. 

I hope my crying will wake you, I hope it sounds like I’m shouting at you as I did during our petty fights. I hope you respond by smiling lightly and chuckling my stroking my hair in the gentle manner you did. 

But knowing that you won’t is more real than a hope or wish. My crying breaks into an uneven pattern of sniffling and I lift my face up in one motion and throw my head back screaming out into the dark night. 

My friend and my soulmate you left me before your time, a silver blade piercing through your fragile half vampire body enough to send you on. I wish I could follow, I wish I could trace your steps into the next life or hold hands while we take our time. 

I let myself fall back, hitting the cold dark tiles and causing a sound to resonate throughout the empty room. 

Without you my life seems pointless and once again lifeless. I wish you didn’t leave me. I wish I could you bring you back. I wish I could have foreseen the intruder. 

My sobbing starts up again and this time I bring my shaking and blood stained hands to my face and cover my eyes. Cover them from the sight of your body and the nights tragic events. In irritation and overwhelming sadness I drag my nails down my face and feel the sting of flesh being cut open. 

I deserve it though. I should have protected you. I should have helped you. 

Instead I stood there and watched as the watched stabbed you and took away your life. Then as either revenge or just cause you ended him with the same blade and watched as he disintegrated. 

Then you left. 

I miss you so much my love, oh how I wish and hope we meet in the next life. Please don’t leave me alone, I need you. For my sanity and for my soul to be healthy I need you here by my side. This time though I will protect you.  

  
  


* * *

 

 

The coffee shop was new and so was the tall building, apparently this was city life. I ran a hand through my green hair and continued on my journey.  

I kept getting lost, one minute the street would be James then it would change to Adam or Henry. I walked down the street and stopped at an entrance to a side street. 

It had no name and smelled like nicotine, seafood, and the sweetest flowers one could find. My feet began to walk before my brain could register and down the alleyway I went. 

The path ended at a little abandoned antique shop entrance. It looked empty and lifeless yet I felt as if I was being drawn towards the sweet yet sour smell. 

With shaking hands I grabbed the knob and turned before pushing the door in and stepping inside. 

The city changes into country and I land in front of a dark gray stone mansion. The smell stronger now and seemingly enchanting. I find myself walking up the stone path into the garden surrounded the mansion. 

A low humming can be heard as I continued around back. 

I stop and take in the sight before me. A blond man with a goatee is trimming the roses while humming a tune familiar to me. He stops and turns slowly, that's when I get the full view of his face and fangs. 

I want to run and tell someone what atrocity lives in the bowels of a long forgotten antique shop, but my legs are frozen unwilling to move an inch. I find I don’t have to though as the other man walks forward his long legs somehow enchanting to look at.

With his right hand he lifts up my chin so I can look him in the eyes. 

His blue eyes are beautiful almost like two blue marbles with the seven oceans trapped inside with a faint trace of the deepest trenches peeking through. 

“Zoro…” My name on his tongue seems so right even though this is our first meeting. “I’ve waited so long.” He pulled me into a hug and then bit down on my neck earning a surprised hiss from me. I felt my blood being sucked away and when he pulled away found it smudged across his face. 

“This time I won’t let anyone take you.” He spoke as he wiped off his blood covered mouth. “This time I’ll protect you.”   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you cried  
> The first one to speak is Sanji while the second is Zoro


End file.
